Factions and Classes
The world of Lords of War and Money is populated by a great number of races and creatures. While non-playable factions may be encountered in special events such as the Portals of Time, these are the nine primary factions for players to choose from: & "A very discrepant and one of the most short-living factions populating the Empire lands. While possessing rather weak magic, knights rely upon their physical strength and tactical planning. They use all kinds of cold steel skillfully, and their creatures' characteristics are relatively balanced and useful both in attack and defense. This universality often grants them victory in a majority of fights; however it requires a strategic mind. If you are a tactician by nature and prefer shrewdness and acute mind to brute force, then become a knight. It is humans who have brought the idea of betrayal, greediness and pettiness into the world of Lords of War and Money. However, though other factions show unconcealed dislike for knights, the fact remains that they are a force to be reckoned with. & "An ancient and mighty faction, the undead forces make even the most experienced warriors' blood run cold. Their strong side is melee with a special focus on attacking. Being lords of death and masters of dark arts, necromancers possess such unique abilities as raising the dead and vampirism. Morale doesn’t apply to dead beings: it is impossible to encourage them by prospective victory or to scare them with death. For beginners and those who hesitate about their choice, necromancers are a perfect faction. The number and influence of servants of darkness are constantly growing. Turning their enemies to dust and ashes, necromancers inexorably pursue their main goal – to become the most powerful force in this world." & "Wizards are proud knowledge hunters, intending to seize in control the orders of the universe. Their society is devoted to wisdom and knowledge. Wizards spend their lives studying and describing occult sciences. They rule over creatures who serve them and whom they either have summoned or brought to life with the help of magic. Their warriors are particularly strong in defense, and the magical spells of this faction are nearly the strongest. However, the combat strength of the wizards directly depends on the quantity of mana; lacking it can sometimes greatly restrain their actions. Wizard faction is perfect for patient players who like to play in defense, preferring to eliminate enemy’s troops on approach. Wizards consider themselves to be a dominating race on the Empire lands. They don’t believe in the existence of supreme beings and think that, if enough energy in conducting research and experiments is spent, one can achieve capabilities of Gods by oneself." & "The representatives of this faction, often called first-born, are by rights considered to be the oldest and the wisest inhabitants of the Lords of W&M world. They spend the major part of their lives in forests where there is no need in force; the main thing is a good bow and keen eye. Nature endowed them one of the biggest values of initiative in the game, and their racial skill - favored enemy, that increases the chance of dealing critical damage, makes them very dangerous rivals at range. Elvish faction is mostly chosen by calm and steady players who enjoy creative and defensive style of the game. Elves are beautiful and patient and live in close harmony with the Earth. They always follow their oldest traditions and are often thought of as unsociable, proud and absorbed by their problems." & & "Barbarians kept the foundations of their culture from ancient times to this day nearly unchanged. Might and swiftness are the basis of their nation. Perfect health and continuous perfection of their combat skills have always been the keystone to success. While possessing excellent attacking potential, they are liable to disorder and for that reason often lose when staying in defense. This faction fits mostly for implacable and aggressively disposed players. Nowadays, barbarians have to put up with living in the neighborhood with other races, however, the traditions of these warriors emphasize their indisputable superiority, so they will always struggle for domination." "Their origin and history are mostly still a mystery; it is only well known that the separation of dark elves from the main elvish race stem occurred a long time ago. After joining the Darkness, dark elves settled down in the subterranean world, huge system of caves, grottoes, passages and tunnels of both natural and artificial origin, stretched under all of the Empire's lands. Their fighters' favorite tactics is hit-and-run attack by small but strong groups with the support of the most skillful magicians. The model of dark elves’ society can be described as “war of everyone against everyone”, so such qualities as self-confidence and love for intrigues are inherent in players of this faction. Arrogant, naturally sly and unprincipled, dark elves are gradually capturing the subterranean world, however, more and more power gained, their looks often turn to the surface in search of dominion…" & "Monsters of the underworld that fight for chaos, bloodshed and suffering during all their lives. The demon faction is hostile towards everything that lives. Their warriors are known for mindless cruelty on the battlefield, and their unique magic abilities allow them to call reinforcements from Inferno itself and bring down the fury of fire right upon their enemies. In battles, demon players are supposed to combine attacks with the assist of magic. Demons are willing to burn the universe to ashes and plunge tormented world into everlasting darkness and destruction. Once this faction has already managed to occupy large territories of the Empire, but later the Inferno forces have been thrown back. A group of demons led by charismatic and authoritative leader, noble Arabat Flamesoul IV, broke off from the demonic Infernals and joined the Empire, providing great insight on their race for the Empire to cope with in future, and themselves becoming a considerable addition to the Empire military in all impending conflicts." "Dwarves are well known for their endurance that allows this hardy race to hold fast against any charge. They are renowned for being masters of magic although they prefer to tussle. In particular there’s a specific type of magic that dwarves excel at - Rune magic. Possession of a variety of runes allow dwarves to overcome almost any obstacles to secure their victory. These rough-bearded men aren’t talkative and won’t be on rush considering everything carefully before action. Dwarves are outstanding warriors who can teach us much but about who so little is known. They jealously guard their secrets and probably because of this they don’t appreciate strangers. Although Dwarves became a part of our glorious Empire, somewhere deep in their hearts they still remain a proud unruly and independent race and never turn away from any challenge… even if that challenge is to dominate the Empire!" "Tribals are the true children of battle, highly spiritual and steadfast. Grown and hardened away from civilization in distant steppes, they rely only on brute force multiplied by their common spirit, and trifles like politeness, etiquette and many other are alien to them. Their main combat principle is to act without delay, crushing everything in their path, sacrificing the weak in the name of the strong ones' cherishing; their spiritualism, however, keeps them just and dedicated to any goal they set in front of themselves. Tribals fled from the tyranny of their crazed and corrupted khan, and were forced to request help from the Empress whom they once marched against under his rule. But their spirit isn't broken, their thirst for battle is stronger than ever. For they have a new purpose now, they intend to earn a decent position among the Empire's inhabitants, grow in numbers and multiply strength, and then one day fulfill what was foretold by the spirits: destroy the khan and his corrupt rule and glorify the spiritual culture of their tribe." Category:Factions Category:Game Concepts